<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More 'Vlad The Poker' Than 'Vlad The Impaler' by Rhidee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580965">More 'Vlad The Poker' Than 'Vlad The Impaler'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee'>Rhidee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Except who knows how much they've communicated at this point they're kinda disasters, Friendship/Love, Frottage, I will not be taking constructive criticism EVER thank you, Just a little tho, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Richie Tozier Has a Small Dick, Small! Dick! Richie! Rights!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Trust Kink, adoration, just a little of both</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It.<br/>It was small.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More 'Vlad The Poker' Than 'Vlad The Impaler'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you know me IRL or speak to me online, please do not read this or ever indicate that you've read this.  If you're under 18 please go away as well. I write most of my fic to showcase happy healthy relationships but this one is straight porn and i do not feel comfortable with you being here.</p><p>To those left, hi!  I'm forever body worshiping richie tozier, welcome to the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie reached down, trailing his hands down Richie's stomach, feeling the heat of his skin against his hands and absolutely fucking savoring it.  He grinned, eyes alight with safety and excitement, as Richie sat flushed and flustered above him.  </p><p>He was absolutely so excited to get his hand on this dick, to be completely fucking frank.  He was pumped at hell to get his mouth around Richie's big, juicy...<br/>
His eyes tripped at the sight before him.  </p><p><br/>
It.</p><p><br/>
It was small.</p><p><br/>
Eddie snorted.</p><p>"So those jokes about your dick were-" He looked up to grin at Richie, but stopped at seeing the mortification on his face.  Richie looked humiliated, and not in a fun embarrassed way, but in a way of genuine distress.</p><p>"Look, Eds, I know its uh.  A disappointment, and if you wanna just- not, that's fine!  We don't have to- celibacy is all the rage nowadays, check me closing that shit up like a monk, no pants demons unleashed on this good Sunday no siree--ngh"</p><p>Richie cut off at the feeling of a hand around him, reflexively jerking up into the hold before stilling himself.  Eddie grinned, his eyes crunching up happily, and rubbed his thumb along the head of Richie's dick. </p><p>"It's perfect."  Eddie said, genuinely, and Richie almost seemed to vibrate with emotion.</p><p>"You don't need to-"</p><p>"No, I definitely mean it.  It's...it suits you."</p><p>Richie made a face.</p><p>"You're saying i have the air of a man with a small dick?  I-"</p><p>Eddie lightly hit Richie's thigh.</p><p>"No, you absolute buffoon.  I'm saying it looks damn good on your body.  God, Rich, you have no idea how you look.  You're hot as hell."</p><p>Richie's eyes skittered away before nodding in vague acceptance.  Eddie took the half win, sat back and admired the dick in his hands.</p><p>It was small, not outlandishly so, but it was smaller than average and didn't magically 'make up for it' in girth or some such thing.  It was just...a nice dick, it looked perfect in Eddie's hand and even better lying against Richie's thighs, contrasted against the span of his stomach.  It made Eddie feel...Fucking thirsty, gagging for it.  <br/>
Eddie felt it up, grinding his palm against it and Richie covered his mouth with a choked sound.<br/>
Perfect.</p><p>Eddie wasted no more time getting his mouth on Richie, licking along his length and sucking at the tip, watching as Richie struggled to stay still above him.  It felt powerful, it felt amazing.</p><p>Eddie was absolutely feeling it in his dick, too, as he abruptly tuned into the heat of his erection against his (unfairly muscular, as Richie would say) thigh.  He popped off Richie's dick, wiping off a bit of spit before it did anything dramatic.</p><p>"Hey, do you think I could sit on your chest?  I'd honestly like to grind against you but uh," Eddie glanced at Richie's shins, "I'm not quite into the whole leg thing."</p><p>"Ubwah?"  Richie replied, with his brain dribbling out of him.</p><p>Eddie snorted and let go of Richie, prompting a whine.</p><p>"Can I sit on your chest?"</p><p>Richie blinked, and then nodded.  Eddie let him get as far as opening his mouth again before he straddled him, resting his weight partially on Richie's chest and leaning his mouth over his dick.</p><p>"Good boy." Eddie quipped, and was delighted to see Richie's cock jerk right in front of him.  Then he got down to business, sucking like his life depended on it while rutting his cock against Richie's chest, doing an accidentally fantastic job at fucking Richie's tits.  </p><p>Yeah, fuck.  This was absolutely perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii please leave a comment if you've fucking ascended into the realm of 'richie tozier hot' that im living in, comments are so meaningful and especially with like...all the shit going down its great to just get a nice email about a comment, y'know?  Anyway stay safe out there, remember you deserve love.</p><p>EDIT: holy shit???? Ya'll so fucking nice and rly went hard for small dick richie??? i literally cannot even comprehend the amount of instant hype i got thank ya'll so much</p><p>If you're looking for fics that are profoundly gay- I do not currently have any more IT fics but i tend to put like, the absolute most love i can into each of my nsfw fics so if ur here for people being absolutely gone on each other i got chu!  I don't immediately plan to write more (this was just a writing practice with a powerful concept), but if i do rest assured its going to be lit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>